Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of portable hand tools, and more particularly, to portable hand tools with working head assemblies having one or more parts that can be separated and reconnected to perform the particular operation of the working head.
Description of the Related Art
Most portable power tools are hand held tools that use electric motors to drive a working head used to perform various tasks, such as cutting, crimping, drilling, shaping, fastening, grinding, polishing, heating, etc. There is a segment of the portable tool product market that incorporates a hydraulic pump to enable the working head to apply a relatively large amount of force or pressure for a particular task. Such tools may operate with a hydraulic pump actuated by a battery powered electric motor. Battery powered hydraulic power tools are employed in numerous applications to provide an operator with a desired flexibility and mechanical advantage. For example, operators of cutting tools attempting to cut large conductors, e.g., #8 conductors and larger, benefit greatly when hydraulic power is used enabling the operator to apply greater force to quickly cut such large conductors. When cutting electrical conductors and cables, the working head assembly of the tool is typically separated so that the cutting blades of the cutting tool can surround the conductor, and then the working head assembly is reattached prior to activating the tool to perform the cutting operation. A latch pin can be used to releasably secure the parts of the working head assembly together prior to activating the tool.